Forbidden love
by Jedi-Trixster
Summary: AU naruto's at college and falls for his teacher NarutoxAnko
1. Meeting Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

**(Naruto's POV)**

Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki, I'm 18 years old, tall and medium built with spiky blond hair, I like reading and writing, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed in a fire saving someone's child about a month after,

For the first 4 years of my life I lived in an orphanage until a couple who knew my parents adopted me their names were Kakashi and Rin Hatake from then on I lived in luxury (well more luxury then an orphanage anyway) about a year after they adopted me I found out who my grandparents were,

I found out my grandfather wrote books that my adopted father read and my grandmother took over my father's business till I am ready to take over from her, and that leads to where I am now I go to college located in Konoha,

I'm studying mostly business but I found my self drawn more to English, I've always wanted to write fantasy stories I already have an idea for one, but I knew without me the family business would fall causing loss of jobs and I would not let that happen,

Anyway things were going fine I was in the same dorm room as my best friend Garra who's father also owns a company but in Suna he's been my friend since childhood, he has red hair and a tattoo on his forehead which says love which I kinda dared him to get on his 16th birthday, although I never actually thought he'd go through with it, anyway he's about a couple of inches shorter then me and around the same build,

I made new friends there was the never stop eating Chouji, the loud boy with a dog named Kiba and a lazy genius Shikamaru, anyway as I said before things were going great I was learning so much and my respect for my grandmother rose to new heights after learning about the hard work she has to go through keeping the business going,

It wasn't until a month later when my life took a turn for the worst or for the best I don't know but that day in English when I saw her in front of the class I knew I was in for a lot of trouble.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Naruto was sleeping his first month of college was hard coupled with he needed to pay for things he roughly got 7 hours sleep a day, he had stayed up all night finishing his paper on some famous author, suddenly the phone rang he groaning he groggily got up to answer it,

"Yeaaaa" he yawned,

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" the person asked,

"I'm fine mum……..why'd you call?" he asked, yawning again,

"I just wanted to know if you come home this weekend me and your father have some big news" she replied,

"Sure maybe then I can sleep" he answered,

"okay bye Naruto",

"Bye Mum",

"Wonder what this big news is" he said aloud, shrugging he looked at his alarm clock and saw it was 9:15am,

"Oh shit…………I'm gonna be late for class" he screamed, he quickly had a shower and stole his room-mates breakfast,

"Hey" Garra shouted,

"sorry bro…….I need to go……….gonna be late…………for class" naruto said in-between bites of 'his' toast, he quickly left only to return 5 minutes later for his bag he left next to his bed, running through the halls he came to a stop at his English room knocking quietly he entered,

The first thing he noticed was the whole room was looking at him, he was going to apologize to his teacher when he saw that instead of Iruka his normal teacher he saw a woman about 5 foot 6, wearing a black skirt going to her knees a red sweater and black high heeled boots, he also noticed that she had purple hair tied into a small pony tail,

Scratching his head nervously, "sorry I'm late but I slept in" he grinned which was quickly wipe from his face by a glare from her,

"go to your seat Mr" she said,

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzamaki…..where's Iruka?" he asked,

"Mr. Umino is ill so I'm taking the class for the rest of the semester" she answered, "and I won't repeated myself Mr. Uzamaki",

Nodding slightly naruto quickly sat down at his desk and took out his things not wanting to piss his teacher off even more.

When the class ended the teacher forced naruto to stay behind and discuss why he was late,

"Mr. Uzamaki I do not tolerate lateness in my classroom…now please tell me why you were late and it had better be a good excuse", the teacher said,

"I woke up late that's all", naruto replied,

"That wasn't a very good excuse now was it", she retorted,

"Well it's the truth", he said crossing his arms,

"I know who you are and just because you own a company doesn't mean anything", she replied,

"That has nothing to do with it….I…Slept…In", he argued,

"I will not be spoken back too by immature brats who think they rule everything…..Detention this weekend", she retorted,

"What the hell……..your bloody crazy you know that", he said getting up he walked to the door, opened it and slammed it shut.

Naruto reached his dorm and threw his bag against the wall and walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a chair he rubbed his head, he could feel a headache coming,

"What's with you?", his room-mate asked,

"Bloody crazy English teacher", naruto answered not looking up,

"I thought you liked Iruka?", replied Garra,

"He's ill so we have this Sub…..I was 3 minutes late and she gives me a detention this weekend", naruto said,

"oh well…..come on we have business with Mr. Uchicha", garra said, groaning naruto got up and started to curse the day,

Naruto was glad when lunch started he had only one place where he wanted to go to the Ichiraku

ramen stand, walking out of the business room naruto turned to garra,

"Yo garra gonna get some ramen, wanna come?", naruto asked,

"Can't sorry, I'm going to meet Yugito", he replied,

Shrugging naruto walked towards his destination, where he was going to fill up on every type of ramen there,

Naruto step into the small hut and sat down ordering the Uzamaki special which was all style of ramen in one big bowl, as naruto was eating he didn't notice the seat beside him being taken,

"Ah….great again old-man, I think I'll have another", naruto smiled while patting his stomach,

"You know your gonna become fat if you keep eating like that", someone said,

Naruto turned towards the voice and his smile instantly dropped, "Great why'd you have to be here", he mumbled,

"Sorry brat can't have your way all the time", she replied,

"What is your problem Mrs. Mitarashi?", he asked,

"Your not in school so call me Anko", she answered,

"Even so your still my teacher and therefore I will call you Mrs", he retorted,

When their ramen arrived they ate in silence and as soon as naruto was done he paid for the meal and walked out of the stand and back to campus.

Slowly the weekend came and for naruto it was a godsend, he would finally be able to get away from his crazy English teacher,

"At least she cancelled the detention because of an emergency", he mused to himself,

Picking up his bag he left his dorm and walked to his Bike, securely placing his bag in place he set off towards his parents house to see what his mother wanted to tell him on Monday,

Three hours later he pulled into his parents driveway and parked his bike next to his father's car, as he was walking to the door he noticed two cars he had never seen before, shrugging he continued down the path and knocked on the front door,

The person who opened the door shocked him,

"Mrs. Mitarashi……", naruto screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is better and this is no longer a ONESHOT anyway review please and thank you for reading**


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries**

"Mrs. Mitarashi what are you doing here?", asked naruto,

"I should be asking you the same question", she replied,

Before naruto could answer someone peeped around the door, seeing naruto they broke out in a huge smile and rushed to hug him,

"Naruto I've missed you so much", the person cried,

"Okay mom calm down", he said trying to sooth his mother,

"I'm sorry it's just been a long time", she said still crying,

"A month mom…..it's been a month", he replied rolling his eyes, "anyway can I come in, it's kinda getting cold out here", he said,

"oh yea sorry come on", she answered moving out of the way to let her son in,

Picking up his stuff naruto followed his mother to the living room where his father and some others sat, sitting down next to his mother and looked at the other occupants of the room, he recognized some of them but others he had never seen before,

Rin cleared her thought to get the others attention, "Ok the reason I wanted you to come here today is because I have some wonderful news," she said,

"Well what is it?", asked her son,

"Well I'm Pregnant," she smiled,

Instantly the were cheers from the people from the room, naruto sat there a huge smile on his face, "Finally I've been waiting for a younger sibling," he said,

"That's great Rin", a woman with red eyes said,

"Thanks Kurenai…..it's a miracle this has happened I thought I would never be able to have kids of my own", Rin responded

Anko was looking at Rin before her eyes turned to Naruto, before she remembered something from the past,

_FLASHBACK_

_She was 18 and walking to her friends house because of some big news she had to tell her, knocking on the door when she arrived she was let in by a silver haired man,_

"_Hello Kakashi", she smiled,_

"_Hi Anko", he replied,_

_Walking into the house Anko proceeded to walk to the living room where she heard some laughing, opening the door she saw some of her long time friends, one was a woman who had reddish hair and chocolate brown eyes,_

"_Hi Rin", she waved at her friend as she sat down,_

_Seeing her long time friend Rin immediately hugged her, screaming and jumping up and down, "It's so good to see you Anko, it's been too long," she cried,_

_Hugging her back she asked, "so who else is here and what was the big news you wanted to tell me?"_

"_The one with short black hair is Shizune and you remember Kurenai," Rin said,_

_Hearing her old friends name Anko rushed past Rin and hugged Kurenai, "How have you been and How is Asuma?" she asked, "I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while", she said,_

"_It's ok, anyway I'm fine and I don't know how Asuma is because I haven't seen him in 7 months", she answered,_

"_Why did you split up for," Anko asked shocked,_

"_Because……he caught me in bed with another……woman", she said looking at the floor,_

"_Wait, you're a lesbian?", anko asked,_

"_Yes," she answered,_

_Anko hugged her friend and whispered that she didn't care and she was still her friend, sitting down all the attention turned back to Rin and her Husband Kakashi,_

"_Ok the reason we called you all here to today is because we have an announcement", she said, her voice filled with excitement,_

"_Well what is it?", asked Anko,_

"_We have a Son", she squealed,_

"_What do you mean….you have a son?", asked Shizune,_

"_Well you all know that after the operation that I had…I was told I will never be able have kids of my own…..me and Kakashi decided to adopt a little boy", she told them,_

"_So can we see him then?", asked Kurenai,_

"_Yea, follow me," Rin replied,_

_Everyone in the room got up and followed Rin out of the room into another room where a boy around four years old sat watching TV and hugging a Fox toy,_

"_Naruto sweetie", Rin whispered,_

_Hearing his name Naruto turned around and saw his foster parents and three other females he had never seen before, being surrounded by several people naruto began to get scared and ran to Rin who picked him up,_

"_It's okay Naruto these people are our friends", Rin cooed,_

_Shifting naruto around on her lap she pointed to each person and told him who they were, upon looking at Anko naruto became shy and buried his head in his Rin's shoulder, seeing him do that Anko just laughed._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hello anko….you there?", asked Rin, prodding anko in the shoulder,

"Sorry I was just remembering the last time you announced something like this," Anko responded,

The group talked for hours and caught up on old times, while they were talking naruto slipped out of the house, got on his motorbike and drove off,

After talking they were about to have dinner when Anko realized Naruto was no longer there, "Hey where'd the brat go?" she asked,

Rin and Kakashi looked at each other before they decided to answer, "He has most likely gone to see his girlfriend", Kakashi said,

Naruto sat down in front of his girlfriend and began crying and whispered something,

"I miss you Temari……I miss you so much...why did you leave me for...why?"

* * *

**A/N: this will be better then the one shot I made and will involve more drama so I hope you all like it**


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"I miss you Temari, why did you leave me……why did you have to die?", Naruto cried,

As naruto sat there in front of the tombstone he thought back to when he first met her, he thought she was an angel,

__

**FLASHBACK (Naruto 15 years old)**

Naruto was bored it was the last lesson of the day and he was getting antsy, he wanted to get out of there and get ready for the concert, glancing at clock he saw that he still had 45 minutes till the end of the day, groaning he placed his head in-between his hands and rubbed his forehead,

Looking over to his best friend Garra he saw that he was writing something, he was about to ask what it was when he heard someone cough behind him, he turned around and saw his teacher standing there glaring at him,

"Mr. Uzamaki if you don't do the work I'll be forced to keep you after school to do the assignment, now quit looking around and do your work", the teacher drawled,

"Fine", naruto grumbled, he never liked the guy he has been out to get him ever since he started school, flipping his book open he ripped a page out and began writing something down before he passed the note to his friend,

Garra looked down at the piece of paper that hit him checking to see if the teacher was no where in sight he opened it, "Dude why is class taking so long….I wanna leave", rolling his eyes he skip past narutos whining which was 8 lines long, he read the next part of the note "I can't wait for the concert it's been ages since we last went to one……", he kept on reading until it had finished,

Turning over the piece of paper he quickly scribbled something on the other side, he looked around for the teacher again before he tossed the note back,

Naruto picked it up and started to read it "Damn I forgot about that I promised to go to the movies with Yugito",

"Great", naruto thought, now who was he going to take he didn't have many friends because of his hyper activeness,

Before he knew it was the end of the lesson and he could finally go home, his thoughts were still on what he was going to do with his extra ticket, shaking his head he rushed to catch up with garra so that they could walk home,

When the two reached Garra's home they walked in to hear laughing coming from the living room, they look at each other before they walked in to see Garra's sister Temari and her best friend Yugito watching a movie with food all over the place,

"What the hell?", naruto exclaimed,

Hearing the voice the two girls turned their heads and Yugito immediately ran to her boyfriends side hugging him while Temari looked at naruto, she didn't what anyone to know this but she has had a crush on him since last year when he saved garra from a gang called Akatsuki,

Naruto saw Temari looking at him and thought that maybe she would like to go to the concert with him, gathering up his courage he walked over to her,

"Hi Temari", he said shyly,

"Hi Naruto", she answered,

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a concert tonight….that's if you want to?", he asked,

"I would love to go", she smiled at him,

"Great it's at 7:30 so I'll pick you up around 6:45", naruto said,

"Ok….I'd better go get ready then", she said as she walked off and grabbed her friend on her way out,

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto smiled as he thought about that day, it was the day he and Temari started going out even though she was older then him, they went out for one and a half years until she was taken away from him he remembered that day all to well as that was also the day he lost his son.

When Temari told him that she was Pregnant at first it had been a huge shock but he slowly came to like the idea of being a father, when he told his parents they were very supportive, if only the same thing could be said for Temari's father he was the reason both his girlfriend and son were dead,

__

**FLASHBACK (Naruto 17 years old)**

Naruto was walking home from school only 5 more months and he will of graduated and then he could propose to Temari,

When he arrive at his girlfriends house he heard some shouting going on inside, as he opened the door he heard the voices more clearly one was Temari's and the other made him shiver in fear it was her father,

Her father hated him with a passion because his father had a much more successful company, pressing his ear to the door to hear what they were saying,

"YOU LITTLE WHORE", her father screamed,

"I'M NOT A WHORE, I LOVE HIM AND I'M GOING TO KEEP THIS BABY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT", she screamed back at him,

"OH NO YOUR NOT…..YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE THE BABY UP FOR ADOPTION AND THEN YOUR GOING TO BREAK UP WITH THAT BOY", her father continued to scream at her,

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO I'M 18 YEARS OLD I MAKE MY OWN DECSIONS", Temari screamed at him,

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME YOUNG LADY", he screamed,

"YOU MAY BE MY FATHER BUT THA…"(WHACK), she stared wide eyed at him while holding her cheek,

"Y y y you hit me", she stammered,

Naruto took this time to walk into the room he ran over to Temari and looked over to her father his rage building up in him,

"How could you hit your own daughter", he said calmly,

"STAY OUT OF THIS BOY", he shouted,

"NO I WILL NOT SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE IS HAVING MY CHILD AND I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND LET YOU HIT YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE OF WHAT WE WANTED TO DO ON OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY", naruto shouted back at the man,

"YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME BOY YOU LUCKY I DON'T HAVE YOU ARRESTED", snarled the older man,

"HOW COULD YOU…..", naruto said before he was cut by a whimper coming from behind him, turning around he saw Temari clutching her stomach with a puddle of blood surrounded her,

Rushing over to her he quickly rang the emergency number, "yea can I have an ambulance please…….number 4 Suna road…….please hurry", naruto hung up and held her hand,

20 minutes later he heard some sirens looking out of the window he saw the ambulance pull up next to the house, he ran outside and helped the paramedics, when he saw Temari securely in the back of the ambulance he turned back to her father,

"I hope your happy", he said coldly

It took 15 minutes to reach the hospital and Temari was immediately taken to the emergency ward, he had already asked what was going on and learned that she was in pre-mature labour and with the stress of everything that has happened it was very unlikely the child was going to survive,

Placing his hands in his head he began to cry he didn't want to lose his son, wiping his eyes he got up and walked around the hospital aimlessly trying to take his thoughts on what was happening, these people are doctors they do this kind of stuff everyday they can do it,

When he got back to the waiting room he just sat there and looked at the clock and didn't take his eyes off of it until 45 minutes later when he heard his name being called out, looking up he saw a doctor walk over to him,

Not liking the look on his face he asked, "what's wrong?",

"We did all we could……but the stress of giving birth proved to much for her and she slip away during surgery…..I'm sorry", replied the doctor solemnly,

Naruto couldn't believe his ears…..his girlfriend had died during the operation because of the stress of the childbirth but there was something he needed to know, "what about the baby……what happened to my son?", naruto asked frantically,

"I'm sorry but we lost the child a couple of minutes of before we lost your girlfriend", the doctor replied placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder for comfort before going to check on another patient,

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears fell from naruto eyes as he remembered the events of the past year the wound in his heart was still there, shaking his head to get rid off the thoughts he place a quick kiss on each of the headstones one for his girlfriend and the other for his son who he had never met,

Walking back to his bike he let his thoughts drift to the great times he had with Temari smiling to himself he turned the ignition key and drove off home to his family.

* * *

**A/N: yea another chapter done 5 more to go if all goes according to plan now, now read and review and good night/day depends when you read this**


	4. Growing Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Growing Closer**

Naruto pulled up to the driveway of his parents house later that evening, he was planning on just grabbing a sandwich and go to his room for the rest of the evening visiting Temari and his son always left him depressed,

Opening the door he quickly looked at the time and saw it was 8:00pm his parents would most likely be in the living room watching T.V, walking into the kitchen he pulled out the Bread and things to go into his sandwich when he heard someone come into the room,

Looking up he saw that it was English-Sub, "What can I do for you?", he asked going back to making his food,

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted back at the college……I didn't know that you had been through something like that", she answered,

"You didn't know but thanks", he replied,

"Ok then I'll just leave you to what ever your doing", she said and quickly left the room,

Naruto just continued to make his sandwich and thought about Anko, she was different then when they had met at school he thought it was because she was feeling sympathetic at what had happened but when he looked into her eyes her saw some kind of pain in her eyes that told him differently, shrugging to himself he quickly retreated to his room where he stared at the ceiling thinking about his life.

When naruto woke up the next day it was already noon, so he put on some clothes and went to the kitchen for some food when he got there he found a note attached the Refrigerator _"Gone to the Hospital", _figuring that it was because of the pregnancy, he knew that this must be a big for his mom after her operation for Cancer she was told that she had 97 chance of never been able to have kids herself that was one of the reason why she had adopted him in the first place,

Too tired to actual make something he just grabbed a box of cereal from the container and walked into the living room where he sat down and started to eat the cereal straight from the box not caring that maybe other people might want some tomorrow, as he was going to his third handful the door opened and Anko came in,

"Hi Naruto", she yawned,

"Hi", naruto mumbled back to tired to even talk to anyone,

Taking another handful of cereal he offered the box to Anko who took the box and started to rummage through it, the room was silent expecting for the T.V naruto had on,

Anko turned to Naruto and said, "is there anything to do around here,",

Turning away from the T.V he looked at Anko before answering, "Not really", he replied,

"Oh how about we do something together so we don't get bored?", she asked,

"Well what do you propose we do then?", he replied raising an eyebrow,

30 minutes later both of them were laughing like mad with tears in their eyes, they were talking about the Football Coach at the college, a strange man that wore Green Spandex and orange leg-warmers as well and enormous eyebrows,

"Last time I saw him he had a Mini-me clone following him", Naruto said,

This caused another round of laughter which lasted for 10 minutes until Anko decided to ask something that had been on her mind for a while now,

"What was she like?", she asked,

"Who", he replied looking at her eyebrows raised,

"Temari", she answered,

Naruto went quiet and looked at the floor, after awhile he looked back up at her and answered, "She was Beautiful, caring and quite sarcastic at times", he laughed a little at the memories

_"From what your mom told me you two got together right after going to a concert together", She said,_

"Yea we did although her brother didn't like the idea of his sister going out with his best friend……..I tell you when Garra is pissed off at you then he most likely will kill you", he shuddered when he remembered what Garra did to him before he finally accepted it,

They continued to talk for another hour before Naruto went to make them some food as he was started to get hungry, Anko sat in the living room thinking about naruto and why she judged him so quickly before actually knowing what his life was like,

"_Well at least I've gotten to know him a little bit……..I just feel horrible going off on him like that assuming he was just like **him**"_ she thought to herself before she was interrupted by the voice of naruto,

She looked up and saw him holding two bowls filled with Ramen, both filled to the top taking one of the bowls they both sat and ate in silence before naruto decided to speak up,

"So what did you do before you became a teacher?", he asked thinking it was just a simple question, but in truth the question would reveal a lot more about Anko Mitarashi then he would of thought.

* * *

**A/N: another chapter come and gone next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow anyway I hope you like this and please review**


	5. Anko's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Anko's Past**

Anko just sat there thinking about the question naruto just asked her, she was thinking about lying to him as it was too painful for her, but she decided against it because he told her about Temari and she thought she owed him something,

Taking a deep breath before she answered, "I was training to join the Konoha Police Department",

Naruto's eyes widened not expecting that answer, "Well what happened that stop you from joining?", he asked,

Naruto just sat and listened to her tell him some of her past when she had finished he saw tears were falling down from her eyes, and without thinking he quickly pulled her into a hug and comforted her while she cried,

Anko cried into Naruto's shirt when she finished the story of her past, when she stop crying she looked into his eyes a small smile on her face and before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and softly gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: another chapter done the 3 chapters left I hope you like this chapter and please review**

FLASHBACK

A 16 year old Anko was practicing at the shooting range, when a strange snake like man walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Very Good Anko", the man said,

Anko looked at the man and beamed, "You think I'll be able to join the KPD soon sir?", she asked,

"No doubt about it my young Protégé", the man rasped, "Now I think you should practice some more", he said gesturing to the firing range target and walked off.

Later that day Anko was walking home after training all day she just filled in an application for KPD and would take a test next week to see if she was ready to join,

As she was walking home she thought back to her teacher Orochimaru even though he looked weird and acted weird he was very good at doing what he did already taken down several Drug Lords in the Area, he was also rumoured to became the next Chief of Police,

The week went fast and it was soon time for Anko to take her test she sat down in the exam room and looked at the other people in the room take the test, she then took a quick glance at the test in front of her and nearly laughed at the questions,

"Geez this test is so easy I might as well be on the squad already", she thought to herself,

The test ended quickly and it was time for the second part of the Exam: Target Practice since this was part of her forte she easy hit every target dead centre, the last part of the test was a Driving Test to see how well you could drive under a car chase even though Anko wasn't very good at driving she managed to pass with the minimal amount needed to pass,

When the results came Anko was immensely proud with herself she had gotten full marks in the written and shooting range but only managed to come eighth in the driving, taking the piece of paper with the test results on she went to look for her teacher, because if it wasn't for him she wouldn't of be able to do most of the things in the test,

When she found him twenty minutes later the sight she saw shocked and sickened her he was in the KPD lab cutting open a child and injecting another with a strange blue liquid , making sure she wasn't heard she continued to watch as he dissected the poor child and not caring when the other child screamed as the liquid entered his blood system ,

Not being able to watch anymore she tired to leave the room but she accidentally tripped over a bottle on the floor alerting him to her presence, Orochimaru turned and gave her an evil smile his eyes gleaming with madness,

"Hello their Anko", he lick his lips while casually walking towards her,

"W w w what are you doing?", she asked trying to keep her composure while looking at the older and stronger man,

"Now Now you shouldn't ask question", he smirked,

"Why are you doing this?", she said nearly screaming,

"Research", he stated simply,

Her eyes widened "this is all for research killing these two kids is all for research", she thought to herself,

"YOU SICK BASTARD……..HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?", she screamed at him,

"Before I took you under my wing", he said casually shrugging,

"But why are you doing this………why did you make me your protégé?", she asked,

"Why am I doing this……..because I like to experiment with trying to make clones or improving the Human DNA and why did I make you my protégé well two reasons actually……the first one would be that I was getting some unwanted attention and I needed to shake it off myself and so I thought easy make it look like I was teaching someone to take over for me just in case I died or got promoted……and the second reason is that I wanted to mould you into the perfect killing machine only taking orders from me and taking care of anyone who got in my way", he laughed,

"You used me…..all along you used me", she cried tears falling from her eyes,

"Kukukuku……I'm a very good actor", he mocked her walking closer to her the madness still in his eyes,

"I have to tell Chief Sarutobi ", she said turning around and running to the door but before she made it her mind went blank and darkness began to fill her before she fell unconscious she saw Orochimaru standing over her a sadistic smile on his face.

END FLASHBACK


	6. Growing Attraction

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 6: Growing Attraction**

Before naruto could respond to the kiss Anko had immediately pulled back and starred at him with wide eyes, she couldn't believe that she had done that not only had she kissed the son of her best friend but she had kissed her student and that was enough to get her fired,

Shaking her head she quickly got up and left the room, when she was in her room she thought about the kiss and why it felt so good she quickly dismissed these thoughts, "_It was just because I was a vulnerable" _she thought to herself,

Naruto just sat there looking at the place where Anko was sat and lightly touched his lips, _"Why did it fell right……I couldn't of liked it I mean she is my teacher and she is about 5 years older then me", _he thought to himself

Both of them were left confused not knowing why it had felt right and why did they want to do it again, they managed to avoid each other for most of the day after incident, Naruto sat in his room watching T.V and Anko sat and talked to Rin who came back 20 minutes after the kiss,

"_What would of she done if she saw that kiss_", she thought,

AS she was thinking she didn't hear what Rin had said and just looked at her with a blank look on her face,

"I'm sorry what did you say?", she asked her best friend,

"Are you alright you seem to be distracted?", Rin said looking at her long-time friend with concern in her eyes,

"Yes everything is fine….now what did you say before", Anko replied a little to fast for her friends liking,

Looking at her friend suspiciously she answered, "I said could you go get Naruto it's almost time for dinner",

Anko tensed when she heard what Rin wanted her to do, "Errr sure I'll go get him", she answered hesitantly,

Rin continued looking at her friend and wondered why she tensed when she said her son name, she decided to keep an eye on her that evening, with one last look she left the room to go tell her husband,

Anko slowly made her way to Naruto's room and knock on his door, she heard some grumbling on the other side before the door was opened and revealed naruto with only his baggy pants on, when naruto saw who it was he blushed and closed the door only to open it a minute later wearing a shirt,

"err your mom said it was time for dinner", she said looking at the floor,

"Ok….thank you," naruto replied,

Anko just mumbled a reply and walked off to the kitchen thinking about naruto without his shirt on, she tried to get rid of the thoughts but she couldn't and it annoyed her to no end that the 18 year old was beginning to have an effect on her,

At Dinner the room was unusually quiet Naruto focused on his food while Anko spent much of her time looking at the young adult and Rin just sat there and watched her friend look at her son every so often, Kakashi just acted normally not knowing noticing the small tension in the room.

Naruto looked up when he felt eyes on him again he then looked over at the culprit and saw it was Anko he looked into her eyes and saw something that was not there when they talked a couple of hours ago something that was totally new to him and he didn't know what it was, he thought that since he had already had a girlfriend that he knew how to read a woman pretty easily, but when he tired to read Anko's emotions it was like he was blocked off by something,

He continued to look at unaware of the looks coming from his mother he tired to figure out what the look was in Anko's eyes and when he figured it he quickly got up and left the room,

"Is she attracted to me?", he asked himself as he quickly walked to his room, questions filled his head he didn't know what to do,

Sitting down at the desk in his room he quickly pulled a piece of paper out of a stack and wrote down some things that would help him understand the situation better, he knew that he was attracted to Anko ever since that kiss,

When he stop writing he looked at the clock on his wall and saw that it was after midnight he was about to go the bathroom and wash up before he went to bed when someone opened the door, he turned around and saw it was the object of his attraction, she walked over to him and before he could say a word quickly captured his lips with hers and kissed him with all the passion she could muster,

After the shock of the being kissed by her again he closed his eyes and quickly began to kiss back, they pulled back both breathless from the intensity of the kiss they shared not really knowing or caring what was happening at that moment looking at him Anko lead Naruto onto his bed where she started to kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N: another chapter is done, I hope it's done and please review there might be 4 more chapters more then I thought but ideas keep popping into my head so I expect to finish this by next week**


	7. Heartbreak and an Accident

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 7: Heartbreak and an Accident**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling unusually tired when he remembered why, the events how the night came rushing back to him smiling to himself he turned to look at the person next to him but when he saw that no-one was there he smiling quickly faded,

He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:00am and mentally slap himself, "_She's probably down stairs"_, he thought to himself,

Getting at of the bed he went to his bathroom that was connected to his room he was about to step into the shower when he noticed a letter attached to the bathroom mirror, pulling the note of he started to read it,

__

" Naruto, after last night I don't think we should continue anything even though I am attracted to you, there are two reasons behind this the first would be that you're my best friend son and I just can't risk my friendship with her and the second reason would be that if we were to be caught we could both be kicked out of the college and both our futures would be ruined,

When you return to the college in the afternoon we will go back to Teacher and Student and the weekend will never be mentioned again, you deserve someone better then me,

By the time you have read this I will have already left, please please just forget this weekend ever happened"

,

Naruto read the letter over and over and tears started to fall from his eyes and onto the piece of paper smudging some of the words on it, "_Well if she wants me to forget then I will"_, naruto thought anger washing over him tearing the letter up he quickly threw the pieces into the toilet and watched as the weekend he shared with Anko disappeared down the drain.

* * *

Anko sat in the office she had been using since temporary taking over the English class from Iruka who was still absence, she was marking some a test that she was going to give back to the students the next day,

The froze when she came up to Naruto's test paper and remembered the letter she had left for him when she left that day, "_Maybe I should've told him in person"_, she thought to herself,

Sighing to herself to quickly mark his paper, when she had finished marking she leaned back in her chair and thought back to the weekend when she told him about her past, he was the first person she had told her past to, she then thought back to the kiss they had shared several moments later,

__

"Have I made a mistake",

she thought to herself, _"No I made the right choice our futures would've been jeopardized if it had continued"_, as she continued to think she didn't hear the door open,

"Ahem",

Hearing someone cough Anko looked up and saw the Head of the college standing there, Anko looked up to see the Principal of the college and wondered what she wanted,

"How can I help you?", asked Anko,

"I just wanted to tell you that other the last month I am impressed with the recent test scores I wanted to offer you a full time job", the Principal said with a smile,

"But what about Iruka?", she asked

"He has decided to move to Suna", she answered, "So do you accept?", the principal asked,

"Of course I accept and thank you", Anko replied,

The principle nodded and left the room to deal with paperwork, Anko sat down she couldn't believe that she had been offered a full time job she was so excited that she picked up the phone and rang her friends house completely forgetting about naruto,

"Hello", the voice on the other end of the phone said,

She froze and mentally slapped herself how could she forget about him, she tired to stop the shaking in her hand as she placed the phone back on it's charger, she leaned forward in her chair and began to silently cry as she once again thought about the note she had left and once again wondered if it was the right decision.

* * *

Naruto finished packing and placed his bags on the back of his Bike he thinking about Anko again he didn't know what he was going to do when he saw her he was both angry and broken-hearted, he had told her about his girlfriend and what had happened and yet she had hurt him,

Hugging his parents he quickly hopped onto his bike and left for college, as he was driving down the highway his front tire blew causing him to lose control of the bike and slam straight into the side of the car next to him, as naruto slammed into the side his bike rolled a couple of times before finally coming to rest with naruto trap under it,

"_I Love you Anko_", naruto thought before he lost conscious

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like it, I was gonna leave the accident to the next chapter but thought what the hell now please review and till next time**


	8. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mistake**

Anko was still sitting at her desk hopping that Naruto was no longer home before ringing Rin's house to tell her the good news, but every time she went to pick up the phone she quickly drew her hand back as if the phone had burnt her,

"I did the right thing didn't I?", she asked herself,

Getting up she crossed the room and opened the window to get some air when Naruto's Image popped into her head, quickly she shake the image from her head and once again began questioning what she did the day before,

"Of course it would have never of worked I mean I'm his teacher and he's my pupil…..even if we did keep it a secret………but I can't stop thinking about him", she said softly to herself.

An hour had passed before Anko had finally plucked up the courage to phone her friend again, as she was about to put the phone down believing that nobody was home someone answered on the other end,

"Hello", Anko said into the phone,

"An Anko", came a tearful reply from her friend,

Hearing her friend in distress she quickly forgot about her news and asked, "What's going on Rin?",

"It's N…n..naruto", she wailed in agony,

Anko froze when she heard the agony in her friends voice, she tried to think what might of happened before she managed to ask, "What's wrong with him?"

"He…e….e was on his way back to college when his tyre blew causing him to cra…s….sh and spin out of control", Rin replied trying to be clear as possible,

Anko couldn't believe what she had heard Naruto had been in an accident on his way up here, she thought back to the night she left and how great he made her feel, she also thought about when she had written the note and how her heart broke,

"Where is he now?", Anko asked,

"He's at the Konoha Memorial Hospital", Rin replied,

Saying goodbye to her friend Anko came to a decision, she had made a mistake writing the letter and decided that she was going to tell him that she loved him before it was too late, getting up she grabbed her coat and ran down to the parking lot and drove as fast as possible to the Hospital.

* * *

**A/N: sorry that was so long I just forgot to write and I know it was short but I couldn't really think of anything to write but since the next chapter is the about confessions and whatnot it will be longer so please read and review if you feel like it and stay tuned the next will be up tomorrow.**


	9. Confessions and A Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confessions and A Shock**

Anko arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes and saw that her friend was there being held by her husband, seeing them both broke her heart gathering up her strength she walked over to them,

"Hey how is he?", anko asked,

Hearing Anko's voice Rin looked up at her face stricken with tears, wiping them away she answered,

"The doctors say he has a 40 percent chance of surviving and if he does there's a chance that he will never walk again", she said trying not to break down again,

Anko stood there dread washing over her she couldn't believe it, she managed to stop the tears from falling before she asked her next question,

"Where is he?", she asked,

"He's in surgery…….he'd lost a lot of blood as well as breaking several bones and being crushed", Kakashi informed her,

Anko nodded and began to feel weak, sitting down next to her friend she finally let the tears fall down her face and onto her lap she couldn't believe what she had heard,

"_He only has a 40 percent chance of survival………why did this have to happen………what am I going to do if he di………no I can't think like that he will survive and I will tell him I love him and I don't care about the consequences"_, she thought,

An hour had passed since Anko had arrived at the hospital and there was still no information about Naruto, during this time Rin had fallen asleep and Kakashi was holding her closely waiting patiently for some news on his son,

"Anko",

Hearing her name she looked up to see Kakashi looking at her,

"Yea", she whispered,

"I was wondering if you could look after Rin while I go to the bathroom?", he asked,

"Of course", she replied,

Thanking her he gently lifted his wife's head and placed it on Anko's shoulder, anko looked down at her friends face and wondered what she would think about her if she told her that she was in love with Naruto,

"_Probably be really disgusted and never talk to me again_", she thought to herself,

When she looked up to check the time she saw a pink-haired doctor walk round the corner and approach her,

"Hey", she said

"Yea", was the reply,

"I was wondering if you know a Mr Naruto Uzamaki?", she asked,

"Yea……what's happened?", came the fearful reply

"I just wanted to inform you that he is out of surgery and is recovering….if you want to see him he is in room X1138", she answered,

Hardly believing her ears she looked at the doctor in front of her before hugging her, after realising the hug she quickly thank her over and over again,

"No problem….I'm glad he survived……I mean I couldn't believe that he was here", she said,

"You know him?", asked in surprise,

"Yea I went to the same High School…… I used to make fun of him before we became really good friends…..anyway I have some patients I need to see…..bye", she answered and walked away,

Anko just stood there thinking about it was now the time to tell Naruto she loved him and prayed that he was awake to hear her, she was about to run off when she remembered that she had to tell Rin seeing that he is her son,

Gently shaking her Rin's eyes slowly opened, "wha….a…t is it?" Rin yawned,

"Naruto's out of surgery and is recovering in room X1138", Anko replied softly,

All of the energy that had left Rin had returned and she quickly sat up and was about to run to the room when she saw that her husband was nowhere in sight,

"Where's Kakashi?", she asked,

"He went to the bathroom…..I can go tell him", she said,

Shaking her head she answered her friend, "No I'll tell…..but can you go and sit with Naruto till we get there please?",

Anko agreed and walked to the elevator and walked to the room that held Naruto in, upon entering the room she saw various tubes connected to Naruto but he was awake, when he saw Anko entering he face became pale,

"What are you doing here?", he asked harshly,

Anko said nothing as she walked over to the chair next to the bed, she looked at naruto who was glaring at her, feeling her heartbreak she breathed deeply and answered his question,

" First of all I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the note but I was scared……I was falling in love with you and I didn't want to admit it……and after that night I had to admit it to myself and then I thought about the consequences and ran I didn't mean to hurt you I thought it was for the best", she said tears falling from her face,

Naruto just laid there and looked at Anko his heart hammering in his chest as he thought about the weekend, taking a deep breath he calmly asked, "What are you saying?",

Anko looked into Naruto's blue eyes, licking her lips she answered, "What I'm saying is I love you……I truly love you", she said,

Naruto just smiled and grabbed one of her hands and pulled her closer to himself,

"I love you too", he whispered, before claiming her lips with his and kissed her deeply which she happily responded to,

Outside the room stood a very shocked Kakashi and Rin having heard the whole thing.

* * *

**A/N: there you go another chapter done next will be Tuesday so stay tuned for that and review**


	10. Confrontations: Part one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Confrontations: Part one**

Rin and Kakashi couldn't believe it their friend was in love with their son, looking at each other they each breathed in deeply and were about to enter the room which held their son when Anko came rushing out,

"Oh sorry about that…..I was just coming to look for you……..Naruto wanted to know where you two were", Anko said smiling but it soon faded when she saw the looks on her best friends,

"When we have seen Naruto us three will be having a 'nice' little chat", Rin growled now glaring at her,

Anko looked over at Kakashi who was looking at the floor disappointment lacing his eyes, anko was about to ask what the problem was when she realized that they must of heard or seen everything between her and their son,

"Oh my god……I'm so sorry that you found out like this bu…", she started but was cut off by a very angry Rin,

"As I said before we will talk later after I've seen my son", she said quietly,

Anko watched as they walked into Naruto's room and felt her knees go weak, she could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes not wanting to be seen she quickly ran to the bathroom and began to cry.

**NARUTO'S ROOM**

Naruto watched as his parents quietly walked into the room and sat in the chairs that were next to his bed, when he took a closer look at them he could tell they were both distressed but his mother even more, thinking that it was because of the accident he tried to calm her down,

"Mom it's alright……nothing's wrong expect for the broken bones….you don't have to worry anymore", he said reaching out to her only for her to pull back from him,

Naruto laid there shocked and hurt that she pulled away from him, "Mom what's wrong?", he asked a frown on his face, Rin just sat their not moving or acknowledging her son, naruto looked over to his father who smiled at him before casting his eyes back down to the floor,

The group just sat in silence before Rin finally got the courage to ask the thing that was on her mind since she walked in,

"Why?", she asked quietly,

Naruto just looked at her confusion filling his face, "Why what", he responded,

She finally looked up and saw his face filled with confusion, closing her eyes she though back to when she had adopted him and when he was with Temari and when she died, taking a deep breath she then saw the look he gave Anko when she told him she loved him, deciding even if anko is he best friend he was her son and if he was happy then she would be happy as well,

"Why did you have to ride that bike for you know how much I hate the thing", she said tears falling from her eyes, "and now look what's happened……I knew I should've never of let you get I knew I should've made you get a car……if onl……", she continued only to be interrupted by naruto,

"Mom I'm really sorry for scaring you and everything……but you only ramble only on like that if there is a bigger problem on your mind now I want to know what it is?", he asked her,

Rin took another deep breath and squeezed her husband's hand before she answered,

"I saw you and Anko kiss each other", she said bluntly not really sure how to get it out,

Naruto was shocked that she was being calm about it and then asked, "Why are you being so calm about this?",

"At first I wasn't alright about this but I remembered that when I adopted you I wasn't going to take any happiness away from and then I remembered the way you look at her….even though it still is a bit weird as she is my friend, all I have to say is if your happy then I stop it", she said smiling at him before gently kissing him on the top of his head,

Naruto just smiled before turning to his father, "What do you think about this?", he asked,

Kakashi looked from his wife to his son before smiling and simply saying, "I already knew",

Naruto was speechless trying to figure out how he already knew, he was cut from his thoughts when his he heard his mother shout,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY KNEW…..AND YOU DECIDED TO KEEP IT FROM ME….", she ranted only to be cut of from a quick kiss from Kakashi which immediately calmed her down,

"Anyway as I was saying I already knew because I caught them having sex the other day", he told her,

Rin face quickly whipped round to face naruto, "YOU HAD SEX!!", she screamed,

Naruto face turned red hoping that no-one heard that, he was about to say something to her before turning to his father,

"How did you see us my door was closed?", naruto asked,

"Well I needed the bathroom and on my way back I heard something from your room thought I'd go investigating and when I cracked the door opened there you were" he said still smiling,

Naruto was about to say something when a nurse entered the room, "I'm sorry but visiting time is now other so if you would please leave as our patient needs rest", she said,

Kakashi and Rin nodded before getting up and gently hugging their son and promising to be back the next day, they left and decided they had better go talk to Anko before the night came.

* * *

**A/N: There another chapter is done…….the next one will be either Thursday or Friday………now I hope you like it and please review**


	11. Confrontations: Part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confrontations: Part two**

Rin and Kakashi had been walking round the hospital for nearly an hour before they finally located Anko who was walking out of the woman's bathroom, when Rin saw the state of her she quickly ran to her friend and hugged her,

Releasing her friend she just looked at her and said, "We'll go home and talk",

Anko just stood there in shock that her friend didn't hit or scream at her but instead hugged her thinking that this was some sort of trick she nodded and walked behind her looking at the ground thinking about the friendship that she thought was over.

When the three of them had arrived at the house Rin immediately told Anko to go and take a shower saying that they would take after and walked towards the living room while her husband went and made some coffee,

Anko came down the stairs 20 minutes later feeling refreshed and but she still felt the dread of what was about to come, placing her hand on the handle she took a deep breath before entering the living room and took a seat furthest away from the couple.

When Anko had sat down Rin pulled away from her husband and looked deep into her friends eyes, and tried to think how she would start the conversation she never thought she would be having, Rin opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally managed to get something out,

"I'm disappointed in you Anko I really am", Rin said,

Anko heard her friend and started to cry she never wanted this to happen but it did and she now had lost her best friend,

"I'm so sorry………I know that whatever I say won't help much but you I never meant any of this to happen", anko replied tears streaming down her face,

"Is this a fling?", Rin asked,

"No I really do love him and I hope you can forgive me?", Anko replied,

"I forgave you when I saw the look on my son's face toady after you told him you loved him but I am disappointed that you risked my son's future but I will allow it", Rin told her friend, "but if you hurt him you will wish you had never been born", she said,

Anko nodded and hugged her friend before retreating to the room she had been given for the night thinking of how her new relationship was going to work when they were at college,

Rin sat and watched her friend exit the room and thought about what the future might hold for her son but as she thought about she knew that it was going to be ok, smiling she snuggled against her husband and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done……and I think this chapter sucked and if I get 5 people say it wasn't well written then I will do it again…….depends if I have to write this chap again so the next one won't be up till Sunday the latest next week**


	12. Closure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Closure**

Naruto was sitting on the hospital thinking about the last couple of weeks firstly about the crash and how he was lucky to be alive and secondly his new relationship with Anko, even though he is happy with her he still can't shake the feeling that he is cheating on Temari,

"This is ridiculous……I mean she would of wanted me to move on…..then why can't I get rid of this feeling that I am betraying her?", he asked himself for the hundredth time that day,

Carefully laying down he looked at the clock that was next to his bed, seeing that it was 11:00pm he decided to try and get some sleep.

__

**OTHERWORLD**

Naruto awoke and the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer in the hospital and that he seemed fine the second thing was that wherever he was there were lots of people walking around chatting to each other,

Taking a couple of steps forwards he came up to an invisible wall, frowning he pushed against it trying to get in, as he was about to punch it when he heard a familiar voice behind him,

"You won't get in doing that you know", the voice said,

Turning around so he could see the person who said that he came face to face with the last person he thought he'd never see again,

"Temari?", naruto asked not quite believing his eyes,

"Hi Naruto", she answered smiling,

Hearing her say his name he knew it was her he quickly ran over and pulled her into a tight hug and placed a kiss on her cheek,

"I can't believe it…..I've missed you so much", he cried into her neck,

Naruto released her and wiped the rest of his tears away before he started to look around,

"Where are we anyway?", naruto asked,

"We are were the dead come and live in peace waiting to be reunited with their loved ones and when that happens they finally move on to live together for all eternity", she explained,

"Why am I here then……I didn't die did I……I thought I was recovering quire well really", naruto said,

"Don't worry you haven't died you're here because I wanted to talk to you", Temari answered looking into his eyes,

"What do you mean you want to talk to me?", he asked confused,

"Well I've been watching your life ever since I died and I watched you as you got together with anko and I know that you have been feeling guilty for the last couple of weeks and I want to know why?", Temari replied,

"I feel like I'm betraying you", he sighed,

"Why would you feel that?", she asked completely bewildered,

"Well because in my heart I still love you more then anything and I had a child with you…..I can't forget about that", he answered truthfully,

Temari just smiled at him and took his hand in hers, "Naruto you know that I love you and you know that our son loves you…..but you don't have to feel bad about falling in love with someone else because no matter what I will always be with you and I will be waiting for you right here", she said and gently placing a kiss on his lips,

"I will always love you Temari and I will always cherish the time we had together", he told her,

"Me too Naruto", replied Temari,

Naruto was about to respond when he noticed his surroundings were beginning to get blurred quickly turning to Temari he noticed that she was simply waving to him and mouthing the words 'I Love You', before everything faded he quickly kissed her one last time and everything went black.

**REALWORLD**

Naruto woke up with a start and quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00am, sighing he closed his eyes and said to himself,

"I love you too Temari and I always will",

He was about to go back to sleep when he noticed the door open and his girlfriend came in, he looked at her and for the first time the guilt he felt was no longer there and his future now laid with Anko but his heart would always have a place for Temari.

* * *

**A/N: There it is done the last chapter will be up tomorrow so stayed tuned and please review**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Epilogue**

**(NARUTO'S POV)**

Hi it's me again Naruto Uzamaki and it's been a while actually it's been 10 years since I told you my story (time sure does fly) anyway since then everything has been absolutely great, right now I'll tell you all that has happened,

Right I'll begin with my parents, after about a month after I left the hospital my mom went into labour and gave birth to a little girl named Hana who just looked like my mom except for the silver hair from dad and her personality steers more towards dad as she is lazy and makes up some weird excuses,

Now I'll tell you about what Garra's been up to, well after we finished college I decided not to go to university and tried my hand I writing books but I'll tell you about that soon anyway as for garra he went to uni and got a degree in business and computers and took over his father's company when he died, now since I didn't want to run my dad's business we decided to merge both our companies and both be owners but he does the work and I do the smaller things, he also married Yugito after uni and they have two daughters and named Temari after his sister and another named Jasmine,

Now for the last part of the tale what have I been up to for the last ten years well firstly me and anko were careful enough and never got found out while I was still at the college and on my graduation I proposed to her which she accepted to and we now have two children our oldest was born a year after we got married and our youngest was born several months ago,

Anyway I successfully become a author selling over a million copies of my book which is about a Ninja in a small village and Anko still teaches but has gone to teach younger kids so she could be near home and her children, anyway I have to stop writing I think I hear my wife coming in and she doesn't really know that I have this Diary thing so for now at least bye.

**(END NARUTO'S POV)**

Naruto quickly shoved the book into his cabinet just as the door to his office opened and his wife of 8 years came in carrying their sleeping child, he quickly rose from his chair and walked over to them kissing them both on their head smiled,

"I have an idea for my next book but I don't know what to call it", he whispered to her,

"Well what's it about?", she asked him,

"It's about a boy who is in college and falls for his very sexy English teacher", he replied smiling at her,

"I think I know the perfect title", Anko said,

"And what would that be?", Naruto asked raising his eyebrow at her,

"Forbidden Love", she answered before carefully pulling his head down and kiss him

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: It's over…………I hope you like it………….I tried to come up with another way to end it but that's all I could think of……….and I might write a sequel but if someone wants they can write it instead so stay tuned for the next chapter of SHINOBI WARRIORS**


End file.
